moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Omega War/A Game of Chess
|Text=Edit this tab}} It takes the Allies a while to realize what really happened; Yuri had emerged from the shadows and used his very own army to strike Moscow and other key Soviet regions. While the European Alliance initally thought that Yuri's conquest may be a blessing in disguise, they eventually realized that his mind control technology would lead to the enslavement of all mankind, not just the Soviets. The Allies, as a result, change their overall course from liberating the world from the Soviets to stopping Yuri before he could bring the world under his knees, who likewise viewed the Allies as a threat to his plans. The Liberation of Rome According to Allied intel, Yuri had resumed the Psychic Amplifier project and taken control of Rome, Italy, by building one in the middle of St. Peter's Square. Realizing that this would be a threat to not just the British Islands, but to the whole of Europe as well, the Allies used their Chronosphere to send a task force straight to the Italian capital, as it would take too much time to get there via the sea or air. Thanks to some valuable info about the one in New York, the Allied taskforce reconfigured a Psychic Beacon enslaving a local Italian garrison. As long as it was online, it acted as a shield against the power of the Psychic Amplifier present there; if the beacon fails, the whole task force present there would end up being enslaved by the Amplifier after a specific amount of time. Before the Allies could seize the Beacon controlling the local Russian garrison to get them on their side without having to fight them, something, or someone, destroyed the Psychic Beacon and freed the Russian from Yuri's control, who started attacking both Allied and Epsilon forces present nearby. This does not last long however; after some time had passed, true to the Allies' guess, the Psychic Amplifier enslaves the Russians once again. Despite the overwhelming odds, the Allies successfully destroyed the Psychic Amplifier, liberating Rome and allowing the Allies to re-establish a foothold in the European mainland, as well as allowing the Paradox Project to proceed unhindered. Operation "Stone Cold Crazy" Sometime after the operation in Rome, the Allied command received news that the Epsilon had captured a research facility in Norway developing a stealth bomber jet, which were seized by the Soviets during the Third World War. If the Epsilon managed to complete the jet and enhance it with their technology, they will be able to strike right at Britain, slipping past the Gladius Systems and Allied defenses on the English Channel. A taskforce is sent to prevent the Epsilon from getting their hands on the prototype. Despite initial reconnaissance problems, the taskforce managed to locate ten Kamaz trucks carrying the jet's technology. The Epsilon forces fight the best they can to ensure the trucks leave the area safely, even utilizing counter-intelligence measures to keep some of the trucks hidden, but the Allies managed to intercept and destroy them all with help from Hummingbird support jets. The operation was a success, and the Allies managed to recovered the jet's technology, then known as the Barracuda, before it was lost, giving them an upper hand in their campaign against Yuri. Operation "Divergence" The Allies believe that nothing remains from the destruction of SteinsTech's Black Forest laboratory. However, it turns out that they are wrong. Before Yuri returned the MIDAS ICBMs he kept away for safekeeping, he made steps to ensure that the warheads are weakened, so the destruction is not as severe as widely believed - indeed, the old Chronosphere remains intact in the laboratory's ruins. The Soviets were the first to have noticed this and recovered the device. Yuri, who needs it for the next step of his plans, sent two of his best operatives to assist in the recovery mission. Although the operatives were blocked by Soviet forces utilizing Allied equipment, both of them easily bypass the defenses by sheer force alone; Rahn converted any enemy soldier that dares to confront him into more Brutes whilst Malver strategically destroyed several key choke points that leads the way to the Epsilon Base. Slowly but surely, the duo finally linked with a nearby Epsilon outpost. Despite several counter-attacks by the Soviets, the Epsilon built up their strike force and moves in to attack the Confederation base, seizing some of their armaments in the process, before continuing their assault to what's left of the Russian forces in the area, and successfully recovers the old Chronosphere. Not long afterwards, Rashidi sent a team of Drillers to dismantle the old Chronosphere and transported it to safety. Although the remaining Soviet forces managed to regroup and interrupts the dismantling operation, they were ultimately crushed by the Epsilon as the old Chronosphere is successfully taken apart and brought away. The assault in Cannes Sometime after the successful operation in Rome, the Epsilon attacked the city of Cannes at a very unfortunate time; KI scientists involved in the Paradox Project were in the city by the time it was under siege, prompting the Allies to mount a covert operations on the city right after it fell to the Epsilon. With help from Special Agent Tanya and elements of the American Expeditionary Force, the Allied forces managed to rescue the KI scientists after fighting through Epsilon defenders in the city. Seeking to know more about Yuri's movements, the Allied command have the scientists infiltrate the research facilities under the Epsilon control, taking advantage of a battle on the city to sneak in the scientists into the facility's perimeter. To prevent any further information breaches, the facilities are destroyed not long after the scientists finished extracting information from them. As the scientists completed their mission, the Allies just need to finish their job by liberating Cannes from the Epsilon occupation. Despite the presence of mind-controlled Battleships bombarding the city, Tanya managed to sink them down, allowing the Allied forces to move in to the Epsilon base and crushed their forces. Skirmish in Morocco From the information recovered in Cannes, the Allies learned the existence of another Psychic Amplifier in Boured, Morocco. Should the device be activated, the Epsilon will surround the British Isles and take over London with ease. Since a full-scale assault is impossible due to the circumstances, the Allies decided to deploy a small task force to capture a local mind controlled American garrison from which they strike to destroy the Amplifier. More information indicates that a nearby Psychic Beacon is mind-controlling the American forces; naturally, destroying it should bring them back to the Allied cause. When the Allied forces did destroy it however, the Beacon turns out to be a ruse; the mind-controlled Americans are, in fact, Scorpion Cell fighters using American equipment and vehicles, who soon launches an onslaught to the Allied forces. After having a hard time to repel the Scorpion Cell onslaught, the Allied forces decided to take no more risks and strike on the Amplifier. The Allies succesfully pushed their troops towards the Scorpion Cell lines and destroyed the Amplifier. After fending off several waves of invisible tanks, they suddenly received an urgent message... Attack on the London Fortress Now having the old Chronosphere under their control, the Epsilon can finally do what the Soviets couldn't in the Third Great War; the conquest of London, but this time from the most unexpected of all places - from within. An Aerial Fortress Irkalla along with an elite Epsilon taskforce is chronoshifted right into the city, catching the Allied defenders by surprise as they moved through the city, destroying the Shield Commands protecting London's vital infrastructures one by one, along with nearby military installations to cripple their combat effectiveness. Although the Epsilon forces noticed that something was amiss; the Allies seem to not offering any further retaliation. As a result, they continued their relentless onslaught as more Allied defenders fell before the Irkalla's wrath. This viciousness lasts until the Epsilon forces reached their grand prize; the SteinsTech Hangar, as they converges to deal the final blow by destroying it. However, just as the Epsilon forces managed to destroy the last Shield Command protecting the hangar, a gargantuan, mysterious airship arose from it and all of a sudden, time stands still before the Epsilon forces, who were then inexplicably met their demise. It turns out that the Allies knew the Epsilon were coming since they seized the old Chronosphere, and chose to buy enough time so the mysterious airship, then known as the Paradox Engine, can escape. Paradox Flight The Moroccan Psychic Amplifier was actually a diversion that successfully drove the Allied troops away from the British Isles, allowing an elite Epsilon taskforce to storm London from within, forcing the Paradox Engine to be launched earlier than intended. The Allies forces rush to the Isles of Scilly to ensure a safe passage for the Engine with the help of the newly debuting "Chrono Legion". Moments after clearing the Isles of hostile Gehenna's, the Paradox Engine arrives, being escorted by a third of the Allied Navy. Although they arrived in groups after groups, the initial Allied fleet made quick work of enemy naval ambushers while the rest of the navy escorted the Engine from a closer range. After the Paradox Engine made its way away from the Isles of Scilly, it initiated a time freeze, which helped her escorts in clearing the Isles from the rest of the Epsilon forces as the rest of the Allied forces were able to catch up with the Paradox Engine. However, this was just the beginning of more hardships for the Allies to come... Category:Lore